Not Afraid to be Me
by dragonsprit
Summary: Maya is tiered of hiding who she is and why she's happy she now wants to set herself free.


**I'm back with another one-shot this one is dedicated to Rexie Cakes**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Important things to keep in mind**

 **This is a Clare/ Maya story set during the end of Clare's senior year they have been together since February**

 **Clare and Eli broke up after he left for NYU**

 **Owen attends TU**

 **Drew graduated and reunited with Bianca**

 **Adam is dating Darcy who is back from Kenya**

 **Warning there is a term used in the story that is offensive it is only being used for story purposes this author does not condone the free use of this term to offend anyone.**

 **Chapter1 Not Afraid to be Me**

Maya had it all she was on her way to finishing off her sophomore year with a near perfect grade point average she was free from Miles who she had left because he had become controlling and possessive but that wasn't what she was most proud of, the true joy in Maya's life was that she was dating someone that treated her like she deserved to be treated.

What Maya was keeping a secret was the identity of the person who had brought her such joy because over the past few months Maya had been the target of her exes bullying steaming from when she told Miles that she had begun dating a girl which in all honesty just happened Maya and Miles had gotten into a fight over Maya wanting to spend more time with Grace and Zig but Miles threw a tantrum and hit Maya fortunately for her Clare saw what happened and got Maya away from Miles to safety.

The duo had developed a friendship over the incident which unexpectedly led to Maya kissing Clare while the two were watching movies together at Maya's.

The kiss set off a whirlwind chain of events for both girls Clare felt a spark with Maya that had been missing since her most recent break up Eli.

The two avoided each other for a week after the incident mostly for Maya's benefit so that she could figure out her feelings while Clare with Darcy's help came to the realization that she was bisexual.

Needless to say when Clare came out Helen was livid she ended up throwing Clare out resulting in her living with Darcy.

Meanwhile Maya struggled with her feelings to the point where she spent a month in the hospital after which she found the courage to come out to Grace who help her face Clare.

The couple had been going strong for a while even though Maya wanted to keep their relationship out of the Degrassi rumor mill which was working for the most part Maya was hoping to keep her relationship quiet until school was out for the summer but that all changed on prom week.

Maya had driven to school like any other day and hope she could avoid Miles and his unbearable brand teasing for the day.

"Maya babe come on I'll walk you to class I have a spare first." Clare said opening the passenger door for her girlfriend.

"I can walk Clare enjoy your spare I don't mind."

"Nonsense Maya I don't want that arrogant asshole of an ex bothering you anymore."

"It's fine babe really."

"Maya come on I insist its either I walk you or we wait for Owen to show up with Tristan and he kills Miles."

"You know what I want to wait for Owen I'm tiered of hiding I wont let Miles run my life anymore."

A few moments later Owen showed up to drop Tristan off and Clare ran up to Owens car.

"Hey Owen can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Clare what's up?"

"Maya has been getting bullied by Miles because hes bitter over their break up we were hoping you could put a stop to it for her."

"Sure thing and Clare congrats you deserve better."

"Owen what are you talking about?"

""You're defending your girlfriend."

"Owen we aren't together I'm just helping Maya out."

"Clare I can see it in your eyes you have the look don't worry I understand."

"Well thanks Owen we appreciate this."

"No problem now come on."

Owen Clare Maya and Tristan walked into Degrassi heading for Maya's locker and like clock work Miles was waiting for her standing n front of her locker.

"Miles move I need to get my books."

"Oh Maya I didn't see you there sure you don't need help opening your locker I mean you were stupid to leave me for some girl who I'm sure is just as much of a loser as you."

"Shut up Miles you don't own me." Maya said getting upset and turning red.

"I do own you stupid dyke don't forget that."

Owen had heard enough he decided he needed to step in.

"Listen here you ass clown I wont stand here and listen to you disrespect Maya like that so here are your options you can either apologize to Maya and leave her alone or I knock your teeth down your throat your choice."

"Fuck you puck monkey Maya is mine."

"Have it your way."

Owen threw Miles against the lockers and punched him in the face.

Miles feel in heap which attracted the attention of Adam who was being walked in by Darcy.

"What the hell happen here?"

"Nothing Adam Owen was just taking care of little problem for Maya and I." Clare answered as she felt Maya peck her on the cheek.

"Maya what was that for?"

"What can't I kiss my girlfriend in public?"

"Yeah but there are people around."

"I don't care I'm tired of hiding Adam Darcy Owen this is my girlfriend Clare Edwards and I'm bisexual and I don't care who knows it."

.With that one statement Maya showed Miles that love does concur all and love really does win.

 **That does it for this short** **from here on out the schedule on the Degrassi saviors website will go into affect.**


End file.
